Cat s Bad Day
by CatValentineVictorious
Summary: Leia um roteiro de um dos episodios de VicTORIous feito por mim sobre Bat :


N/A Minha primeira historia aqui! :) espero que vocês gostem e por favor Reviews! . hehe Amo CatXBeck (Bat) s2

Roteiro de VicTORIous

Cat´s Bad Day (Dia ruim da Cat)

Robert esta saindo do banheiro limpando o nariz do Rex com um papel, quando Cat aparece.

Cat: Oi Robbie! (Cat sorri e acena freneticamente e para).

Robbie: Ah, oi Cat. (Ele olha pra ela ainda segurando o papel de Rex).

Rex: Limpa direito! (Rex bate no rosto de Robbie).

Robbie: Ai! (Robbie olha indignado pra Rex). Eu estou limpando!

Cat: O que houve com o Rex? (Cat faz uma cara preocupada).

Rex: Não interessa cabelo de Cupcake! (Robbie tira o papel).

Robbie: Rex!

Cat: Que mal! (cara de indignada).

Robbie: Desculpe Cat. Ele está resfriado. (sorri sem graça). Cupcakes são bons, mas não são seu cabelo então ignore.

Cat: O que isso quer dizer? (Tom ofendido).

Robbie: Não, nada! Eu só... (Rex corta a fala).

Rex: Que Cupcakes são bons, mas seu cabelo não! (Ri).

Robbie: Rex! Cala a boca! (Com raiva).

Cat: Não acredito! (Bufa e sai emburrada).

Robbie: Viu o que fez?

Rex: Eu só expliquei o que você disse. (Olha inocente).

Robbie: Mas não foi isso que quis dizer! (Revira os olhos).

Rex: Não? (Robbie nega) Que pena (Rex ri e Robbie sai enfurecido com ele).

Tori está guardando dois livros no armário dela enquanto conversa com André e Trina sobre uma música que o professor Sikowitz mandou Tori e André fazerem sobre "tampas de caneta".

Tori: Quem manda alguém fazer musica sobre "tampas de caneta"?

Trina: Sikowitz mandou vocês fazerem uma musica sobre tampas de caneta? (Estranha).

Tori: Sim, ele mandou a gente fazer uma musica sobre tampas de caneta. (Fecha porta do armário revoltada).

André: Não é difícil. Eu amo morder tampas de caneta... (Olha pro além, pensativo).

Tori: (Olha junto com Trina como se ele fosse um idiota). O problema é que vale nota. Isso é ridículo! (Levanta as mãos em descrença e depois abaixa) Não estou pedindo pra que seja mais difícil, mas sobre canetas? Sério? (Suspira).

Trina: Pois é mana. (Ri). Eu já passei pelo Sikowitz. Boa sorte vai precisar. (Dá um tapa na costa de Tori e sai).

André: Talvez se mordermos as canetas... (Tori encara) Deixa pra lá.

Cat passa de punhos serrados e biquinho emburrado.

Tori: Hey! Cat! (Tori acena e Cat vai até ela) O que houve? (Estranha)

André: Tudo bem ruivinha? (Sorri).

Cat: Não! (Olham assustados) Desculpa. (Fica arrependida) É que eu fui falar com o Robbie quando ele saiu do banheiro com um papel no nariz do Rex e- (Diz tudo bem rápido, mas André interrompe).

André: Papel no nariz? (Olha confuso).

Cat: É! Ele esta resfriado. E então eu falei "Oi Robbie" e ele "Oi Cat" e o Rex- (Tori interrompe também)

Tori: Cat, Cat.

Cat: Sim? (Olha inocente)

Tori: Resume ok? Está quase na hora das aulas. (Sorri paciente)

Cat: Ah, claro! (Sorri também). E então o... (Fica em silencio encarando eles que ficam confusos) Disse "Limpa meu nariz direito"!

Tori: Espera, espera! Quem disse isso?

Cat: O Rex!

Tori: E porque não disse que tinha sido ele?

Cat: Você pediu pra eu resumir!

Tori: Resumir! (Dá ênfase) Não cortar o nome das pessoas. (Olha com o rosto de ninguém merece)

Cat: O que isso quer dizer? (Indignada de novo)

Tori: Que você tem que resumir! (Começa a se alterar)

Cat: Foi o que fiz! (Aumenta o tom de voz)

André: Gente... (Suspira, mas nenhuma das duas ouve.) O sinal já tocou.

Tori: Não foi não!

Cat: Foi sim! (Começam a repetir isso numa discussão).

André: GENTE! (grita e elas param olhando pra ele) CAT, VOCÊ NÃO RESUMIU E VOCÊ (olha pra Tori) SABE COMO CAT É! NÃO PROVOCA! A aula já começou.

Cat: Você gritou comigo! E disseram que não sei resumir! (Ofendida)

Tori: Desculpa Cat. (Sorri com receio)

André: Você realmente não sabe resumir. (Fala calmamente)

Tori: André! (Olha pra ele com raiva)

Cat: Vocês são tão más quanto Robbie e Rex! (Faz bico de novo e sai com o rosto choroso)

Tori: Cat!

André: ... (Observa Cat sair e depois olha pra Tori) E quanto a musica sobre canetas? (Tori encara ele de braços cruzados e sai sem dizer nada) O que foi? (Segue ela sem entender)

No recreio, Jade e Beck estão sentados numa mesa do pátio se beijando, eles param e começam a comer.

Jade: Quero café. (Olha pra Beck)

Beck: E? (Levanta a sobrancelha)

Jade: Vai pegar. (Aponta pro carrinho de café)

Beck: Qual é a palavrinha magica? (Sorri desafiando)

Jade: Vai pegar agora!

Beck: Jade... (Encara)

Jade: (Suspira) Por favor? (Faz carinha fofa)

Beck: (Sorri e levanta) Eu vou só porque quero ok? (pisca)

Jade: Claro. (Sorri também e Beck vai)

Beck esta trazendo o café pra Jade quando vê Cat sentada sozinha emburrada, mexendo na comida sem comer. Vê Tori, Robbie e André sentados em outra mesa e parecendo irritados, mas conversando normalmente. Suspira e vai até Cat e senta ao lado dela.

Beck: Oi Sport. (Sorri)

Cat: Ah... (Olha pra ele e depois pra comida de novo) Oi Beck.

Beck: Pode falar. Tem alguma coisa errada.

Cat: Por que acha isso? (Se assusta)

Beck: É que você é animada normalmente... (Olha pra mesa da Tori e os amigos e depois pra ela de novo) E não está sentada com eles. O que houve?

Cat: Nada... (Cruza os braços e faz bico)

Beck: Qual é? Você nem comeu o macarrão. É sua comida preferida.

Cat: Uma das.

Beck: Eu sei. (Cat olha pra ele que sorri gentil)

Cat: Pessoas foram más comigo. (Apoia o rosto na mão com carinha triste)

Beck: Hm... Deixa-me adivinhar. Tori, Robbie, André e Rex? (Aponta e depois para)

Cat: Como você sabe? (Surpresa)

Beck: Magica. (Ironia)

Cat: Nossa! (Sorri)

Beck: Pois é. (Sorri também) Café? Vai te fazer se sentir melhor. (Mostra o café da Jade)

Cat: É da Jade?

Beck: Sim, compro outro pra ela.

Cat: Obrigada Beck! (Se anima e toma)

Beck: Nada. (Ri)

Cat: Você é tão bonzinho.

Beck fica observando o sorriso e o brilho dos enormes olhos castanhos de Cat e sorri sem perceber maravilhado. Jade aparece e senta do lado dele parecendo furiosa.


End file.
